Into the sunlight
by Gothic and chaotic
Summary: Songfic. Different songfic for each chapter . hopefully you'll enjoy. please Read and review. BBxRae. All in the sunlight.
1. Sunlight illusions

My forth songfic. To the song- 'Baby, You Wouldn't Last A Minute On The Creek' by Chiodos. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans, or any songs by Chiodos

I think the story goes with the song but after going through it again i am not sure. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Sunlight illusions**

"Raven?" Beastboy called out uncertainly. His voice echoed round the room. Timidly walking forward he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Sensing none he relaxed slightly. BIG mistake. A sudden surge of dark energy knocked him off his feet propelling him into the air. "OOF" he shrieked landing heavily on the ground. "NEVER go in my room AGAIN" a disembodied voice snapped angrily. Beastboy rubbing his sore back glanced around, "I didn't go in per say" he countered "just peeked inside". "Then NEVER peek in my room" she replied appearing before him. He rolled his eyes and holding out his hand Raven reluctantly pulled him to his feet. Against his will Beastboy grinned at Raven. Shaking her head at Beastboy's grin she walked back to her room. Smiling slightly.

_Let's just stop,  
drop everything,  
(forget each other's names) forget each other's names,  
And just walk away. _

Turn around and head in different directions,  
Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all.  
We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves,  
And just walk away.  
Never looking back,  
Loving every second of it,  
we just walk away.

Gazing after her Beastboy sighed. He'd been curious about her room, wanted to see her inner sanctum, maybe it would give him more of an incite into Raven's being. Sitting down in front of the large TV screen he channel hopped for a while. All of a sudden he got an idea, a completely crazy never gunna work kinda idea. A sly smile spread across his face showing his lone fang. He'd got a crazy never gunna work kinda idea, that may, just may actually work.

This is probably the best,  
not to mention the worst idea,  
that I have ever had.

Knocking confidently on Ravens door. He waited for an answer. The door opened a crack revealing the hooded girl." Beastboy...What do you want?" she demanded.Giving her a wide disarming smile he asked "wanna go out somewhere?" Raven looked stunned for a second. Then sobered up. "What?! With me….wait this is just another ploy to get in my room isn't it" narrowing her eyes at him she began to close the door.

Ignoring what we've felt,  
Overlooking what we've done,  
No awkward silences, no hiding any truths  
Ignoring what we've felt,  
Overlooking what we've done,  
What do you say?

This is probably the best,  
not to mention the worst idea,  
that I have ever had.

"Wait no!" Beastboy yelped grabbing the door. Raven looked at him questionably. "I mean just out, maybe round town or….summit". Seeing her expression his ears drooped, "well if you really don't wanna …I don't mind" Beast boy mumbled turning around he began to walk away.  
_  
We say what we feel,  
Then we stop ourselves,  
And just walk away.  
Never looking back,  
Loving every second of it,  
We just walk away._

Raven almost felt sorry for him, Reaching out slowly she touched his shoulder. He seemed to shiver at her touch. "Okay, I'll go. Just no funny business" she said, smiling shyly at him. "But where are we going, exactly?" she asked. In the ray of sunlight breaking through the darkness, Beastboy looked different. More mature, kinda like he wasn't Beastboy. Like she didn't know who he was. Gasping softly she stared at this stranger before her, who moments before had been Beastboy.  
_  
Let's just stop,  
Drop everything,  
Forget each other's names,  
Can we please just walk away?  
It could be...It could be...  
Like we never knew each other at all.  
_

"Well, I figured the park, it's all pretty and in full bloom, due to the fact it's spring"He said vaguely. "Oh" Raven whispered finding her voice. "that sounds…fine".

_Answer me!  
All egos aside, what do you say?  
All egos aside, what do you say?_

Grabbing her arm Beastboy dragged Raven from the doorway and down the corridor. Raven tried to shake him off but his grip didn't loosen, so she gave in letting him pull her along, scowling quietly. This was most definitely Beastboy. Not the stranger. Strange feelings flowed through her body, a desire to see the stranger again. 

Ignoring what we've felt,  
Overlooking what we've done,  
No awkward silences, no hiding any truths  
Ignoring what we've felt,  
Overlooking what we've done,  
What do you say?

They both walked out of the tower, into the bright sunlight.

_We say what we feel,  
Then we stop ourselves,  
And just walk away.  
Never looking back,  
Loving every second of it,  
We just walk away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I plan to write at least one more chapter using a different songfic, though as of yet i'm not sure which to go with.**_

**Please read and review **

**Gothic and chaotic**


	2. Sunlight lies

**Second chapter to my sunlight storyas if you didn't already know. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Teen titans or the song 'Never let this go' by Paramore **

* * *

Sunlight lies

Raven stole a glance at Beastboy as they walked slowly into the streets. Beastboy was smiling and the breeze lifted his hair and moved it around his face. Feeling her heart sink deep inside she looked back at the ground. Sighing heavily.

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone_

Raven knew she shouldn't be near the changeling. He was the one person who made her emotions go completely haywire. Hiding in my room she knew she couldn't hurt anyone, especially him. Raven was insulting and mean to him, though never meaning any of it, just so that he'd leave her alone. No such luck. But deep inside a part of her knew that she would never hurt him, she feared that he would hurt her, feared his rejection. That was the true reason why she distanced her self from him.

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

"I've been meaning to speak to you...bout something" Beastboy blurted out, grabbing Ravens attention. Looking at the green boy, she frowned, not sure what to expect "well, talk about what?" she said impatiently, crossing her arms defensively across her chest."Well…" Beastboy paused not sure how to continue. "There's this guy…" he started. Raven rolled her eyes smirking slightly, this guy was so obviously him. Continuing Beastboy mumbled "he really likes this girl, I mean really likes her, but he's not sure how to tell her". Raven raised an eyebrow, what girl? she wasn't aware of any other girls in Beastboy's life. But then again she didn't know much about him anymore. Raven felt jealousy and sadness build inside her but ignored it best she could. Trying to look nonchalant, she replied "Well if this guy likes her as much as you say he should just…just tell her how he feels". Turning her head pretending to gaze at the city Raven fought back the tears.

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight

Beastboy was confused, why was Raven being even more distant then usual? She wasn't even curious as to who the girl was. He'd known she'd figure out that the guy was him, but she didn't even seem to care. Beastboy hadn't known what to expect, he'd hoped for jealousy at least, maybe even if it was only a glimmer. Looking back at the gothic titan, he noticed a lone tear trickle down her cheek. "Rae…Rae what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Raven suddenly looked straight at him their eyes locked together, Violet with emerald. Hers revealing a sadness he never knew existed, and his revealing desire, desire for her. Breaking the connection Raven mumbled "nothing, I feel ill I'm gonna go back to the tower". A lie of course.

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

"Wait, Raven I need to tell you something." Beastboy cried out. Ravens walk broke into a run. Beastboy began to chase after her changing into a cheetah, overtaking her he morphed back into his human form just before her, he held out his arms, becoming a barrier. "Move!!" Raven snapped crashing into his chest. "Not until I can tell you, Raven are you listening to me?" He questioned shaking her shoulders. "Raven, I'm the guy I was talking about...and your the girl I'm crazy about" Beastboy searched for a reaction but got none, she just stood there. "No" Raven breathed. "What" BB asked, "you don't want me, You want someone who actually cares about you. Your just annoying optimistic Beastboy to me, nothing more" Raven said coldly. Her words cut through him like a knife taking his breath away. "So just let it go" she added simply, turning into a raven of dark energy she returned to the tower.

_Let this go, let this go_

_But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you_

When she reached her room Raven ran inside falling onto her bed, Tears she'd been holding back fell freely now and she felt utterly alone, pushing people away was what she did, but pushing Beastboy away made her heart ache and his break. but she couldn't tell him the truth. Ever.

_I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you_

_

* * *

_I didn't like this chapter too much but i do love this song. hope you liked it, Please R & R

Gothic and Chaotic


End file.
